Love Is Never Ending
by StrayedAngel
Summary: After two years Brooke and Lucas are back in Tree Hill. but she has a secret that is HUGE! What will happen when everyone finds out and where is Peyton? Short Story 10 Chapters Only! R&R...Rated T for language !BRUCAS!
1. Our Paths Reunite

**CHAPTER 1: OUR PATHS REUNITE**

**DISCLAIME: I DO NOT OWN OTH!!!!!!!!! MARK S. DOES!!!!!!!!!**

_**Author's Chapter Notes**:_

_"They say to always trust our hearts cuz our hearts never lie but does our mind sometimes also tell the truth?"_

_Abbreviations to know: **b/c means Because**_

_**OMG means Oh My God**_

**LOS ANGELES  
Clothes Over Bro's**

Brooke: Ok, Cinthia I need you to give these designs to Luise so he can go over them.

CInthia: sure Brooke what are assistance for

Brooke: Thanks Cin.

Cinthia: oh and Brooke Natasha wants to speak with you

Brooke: wonder what does she want now leaves to Natasha office

Natasha: Brooke we need to talk

Brooke: sure whats up?

Natasha: well I have been analyzing everything and I have noticed that most of our out-of-state sales come from North Carolina and I have been wondering if it wounld be a good idea to put a store down there, what do you think?

Brooke: well I think that the business would progress if we did so...but we have a problem, we would have to find a manager and train them and it will take forever to do so.

Natasha: well how about this...there are 2 assistant managers here, me and Cinthia and then you are the Manager of the company, so why cant me or cinthia go?

Brooke: thats not a bad idea but where do you want the store to be??

Natasha: how about Tree Hill??

Brooke: fake smilling perfect

Natasha: well then I think I will go cuz I heard that Lucas Scott will be there and I just think ge is so sexy.

Brooke: jelouse umm you know what Nat I think it would be better for me to go.

Natasha: why is that??

Brooke: Mainly b/c I grew up in Tree Hill and it would be better.

Natasha: true. well in about a month the building will be ready and you can move down there now if you want.

Brooke: yeah I think I will. leaves

**NEW YORK  
Lucas Appartment**

Lucas: on computer ok Luke consentrate...Damn it.  
-Video Message-

Britney: Lucas have you written anything yet?

Lucas: I wrote a few lines...but I erased them b/c they sucked.

Britney: Lucas I am a publisher and I cant publish if there is not anything to publish.

Lucas: I know, I know just give me a month and I will have the first chapters.

Britney: fine Lucas One Month and thats it and if its not donewe are going to take drastic measures

Lucas: dont worry I will be in Tree Hill and I am sure I will have a story. -cuts computer off-

**HOURS LATER TREE HILL AIRPORT**

Lucas: -bumps into someone- Im sorry

-----: It was my fault

Lucas: OMG Brooke

Brooke: Omg Lucas

* * *

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

What will happen to Brooke and Lucas??

Will their encounter be a pleasant one or not??


	2. We Meet Again

**CHAPTER 2: WE MEET AGAIN**

**_Author's Note:_**

_Destiny is so weird it takes you back to the place you come from only to find the one you love_

* * *

**TREE HILL AIRPORT**

Lucas: Brooke wow you look great!

Brooke: Thanks and you, you look great too!

Lucas: well how bout we go get some lunch andcatch up?

Brooke: sounds good -thinking: wow Lucas looks better than ever-

**TREE HILL RESTAURANT**

Waiter: looking down Hi my name is Candy and I'll be your waiter for this evening do you want anything to drink?

Brooke: yes I'll have a Coke

Lucas: And I'll have a coke also.

Candy: sure looks up OMG your Brooke Davis and your Lucas Scott...This is so awesome I like totally buy all your new designs and I totally LOVE your book.

Brooke & Lucas: thanks

Candy: wow I'll be like so right back with your drinks.

Lucas: well...well...well how bout that from head of the cheerleading squad to Big designer.

Brooke: well I wouldn't talk if I were you. Basketball Co-captain and now writter?

Lucas: and Tree Hill High new Basket Ball Coach

Brooke: well...well...well Broody that surprised me

Lucas: hahahaha well you know me full of surprises

Brooke: yeah

Lucas: well what are you doing back in Tree Hill??

Brooke: well my co-manager and I decided that we should put a boutique here in Tree Hill and well I am going to be the one to manage it

Lucas: wow... so that means your gonna be living here?

Brooke: yup and I guess you will also?

Lucas: yup...So have you heard from Peyton?? -Brooke becomes saddend but it does not show- Since we broke up I haven't heard form her.

Brooke: well she has been in L.A. but I heard that she will be relocating back to Tree Hill

Lucas: ohh

-Time passed and Brooke and Lucas just passed the hours catching up and laughing about old timess-

Brooke: well Luke its been great seeing you again but I have to go.

Lucas: yeah me too, I have to go see Hales and Nathan, then I have to go by my moms.

Brooke: what a coincedence I was just heading over there

Lucas: well if you want we can go together

Brooke: sure I'd like that.

**NATHAN, HALEY AND JAMIE's HOME**

Nathan: Jamie come lets play a game of NBA live

Jamie: but dad I always beat you

Nathan: hey I think I can beat a four year old one of these days.

Jamie: yeah we'll see about that daddy

-DOOR BELL RINGS-

Haley: I'll get it -opens door- Omg Luke And Brooke??

Brooke: wow thats a way to greet a friend you havent seen in 2years

Haley: im sorry -hugs her- I just was suprised to see both of you together thats all.

Lucas: well we met at the airport and both were heading this way soo. TA-DA

Brooke: so are you gonna leave us out here all night?

Haley: ohh sorry...Jamie look who is here its..

Jamie: Uncle Luke -runs and hugs him-

Lucas: hey jamie, wow your soo big!

Brooke: Jamie do you remember me?

Jamie: duh your my Godmother brooke or as I call you my Goddie

Brooke: well give me a hug why dont ya

Jamie: -hugs her-

Nathan: hey bro whats up??

Lucas: nothing much just have to write the first chapters of my book by the end of the month and if not im srewed

Nathan: well I guess your glad your back in Tree Hill

Lucas: I guess you can say that...so hows the NBA going? (_nathan didnt get an injury and plays for the NBA_!)

Nathan: well its going great man but you know basketball is never the same without the Scott Brothers

Lucas: you can say that again...Hey tomorrow I got to go to the gym for my 1st day of coaching but do you want to go early so I can beat your ass at a little one-on-one??

Nathan: I am gonna beat you so bad

Lucas: we'll see about that

Brooke: haley dont this a little deja-vuish??

Haley: yeah a little

Brooke & Haley: hahahahaha

**HOURS LATER---- KAREN'S CAFE**

Lucas: hey ma'am can you tell me where I can get some coffee?

Karen: Lucas??

Lucas: one and only

Karen: -hugs him- wow you look so great

Lucas: and you look 10yrs younger

Brooke: hey Karen

Karen: Brooke omg how are you?

Brooke: Im great and Lucas is rigth you look ten years younger.

Lily: luke!!!!!

Lucas: hows my favorite girl??

Lily: better than ever!!

Karen: lily do you remember brooke?

Lily: yeah..Hi brooke!

Brooke: Hi Lily!

-They passed the next few hours catching up with Karen and when it was time to leave Brooke left and Lucas stayed-

* * *

So Liked the second chapter????????

Update will be soon!!!!!!


	3. Meet The Team

**CHAPTER 3: MEET THE TEAM**

**_Author's Chapter Notes:_**

_**"**People aren't always how they seem**" **_

**TREE HILL HIGH GYM**

Brooke: Hey Luke!

Lucas: Hey Brooke what are you doing here??

Brooke: well I coulnt miss the big event could I??

Lucas: hahaha

Brooke: well i'll be over there on the bleachers good luck.

NATHAN ENTERING THE GYM

Nathan: so bro ready for me to kick your ass?

Lucas: I wanna see you try!

Haley: Good Luck babe

Jaime: this is so cool!!

Lucas: ok first one to 15 wins

Nathan: Bring it

-The game started and they were tied two baskets to go when suddenly the gym door opened and in came the new Tree Hill High Basket Ball Team.-

Nathan: looks like we are going to leave it here.

Lucas: I dont think so -he steals the ball and dunks it- See little bro thats how its done.

Nathan: this aint over yet. -takes the ball and dunks it-

Students: ohhhhhhhhhhhh  
-the studnets went and sat on the bleachers next to haley, jamie and brooke-

Michel: Mrs. Scott whats going on here??

Haley: lets just say its a brotherly thing

Michel: ohhh...wait a minute isn't that Nathan Scott and Lucas Scott?

Haley: yes it is

Michel: -to the rest of the students- its The Scott brothers pass it on

Lucas: not this time little brother -Lucas got the ball and scored; Brooke cheered- See even if you are in the NBA I can still beat your ass

Nathan: yeah I let you win

Lucas: sure nat -looks at the bleachers- well I see I have a class to teach

Nathan: you better pray that they are Nothing like me and you

Lucas: dont salt my luck

Nathan: hahaha

Lucas: Good Morning Team

Team: Good morning

Lucas: well let me introduce myself my name is Lucas scott and I will be your coach.

Michel: so I guess you will teach us a little of what you just showed your brother??

Nathan: hahaha

Lucas: something like that I guess

Cory: I understand that you two were unstopable in high school and that you guys won the championship.

Lucas: well I guess you could say that but we weren't the only ones who won that night.

Nathan: yeah our team had alot to do with us winning eventhough I was the one who carried the team through Freshman, Sophmore and Part of Junior year without the team we wouldn't have never won our Senior year.

Michel: Coach what do you think was your most challenging thing throughout your basketball years??

Lucas: well my Junior year I would say the most challenging thing was being on the same basketball team as my brother, without beating the shit out of him.

Nathan: Hey I think i beat your ass plenty of times

Lucas: name one

Nathan: lets see the time Dan entruduced us as the Ravens

Lucas: do you remember who started it?

Nathan: so you remember who finished it?

Team: hahahahaha

Lucas: well to finish answering your question the most challenging time during my Senior year was to play only 15min. during the game b/c of my heart condition.

Cory: how did you manage your heart condition?

Lucas: well I had A lot of support especially from my mother and my ex -looking at Brooke-.

Cory: and how did you manage your brother??

Lucas: well Nathan was an ass to me throughout nealry all my Junior year but b/c of one special person we became closer and now were the best brothers.

Michel: well I just hope I can cope with this ass of a brother I got here -pointing at cory-

Nathan: Oh God you got brothers!

Lucas: seee I told you not to salt my luck

Cory: wow you really aren't what we expected.

Lucas: people never are what we espect.

-THE DAY PASSED BY AND ALL THE SCHOOL WAS TALKING ABOUT THIS MORNINGS COMPETITION AND BROOKE COULDN'T GET OUT IT OUT OF HER HEAD WHAT LUCAS HAD SAID COULD IT REALLY BE POSIBLE THAT HE STILL CARED ABOUT HER?-

* * *

Authors note:

SO did you like it??

Does Lucas still have feelings for Brookeor is it just a missuderstandung??

Next Chapter will be up soon!!


	4. Friends or More Than Friends?

**Chapter 4: Friends or More Than Friends**

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

_"They say that your friends ex's are the ones who might accually stick around"_

* * *

**TRIC 6:00pm**

Brooke: wow I am suprised Karen actually had time to keep this place going.

Haley: Well she had plenty of help, I mean I was here, Luke and Peyton of course!

Brooke: Peyton?

Haley: yeah but since her and Lucas broke up I haven't heard from her

Brooke: me either...Well change of subject what band is playing tonight?

Lucas: Dashboard Confessional

Brooke: Lucas don't do that to me, you know how I hate it when they sneak up on me!

Lucas: hahaha you never change do you?

Brooke: nope

Lucas: so you want something to drink?

Brooke: sure...A naughty Martini

Lucas: hahaha and for me a bud-light

Bartender: ID pleade they gave him their ID and he gave them their drinks

Lucas: I see no more fake ID

Brooke: guess not flirty smile

Lucas: what are you thinking about??

Brooke: the time I got you your fake ID

Lucas: yeah that was an un-expected night

Brooke: yeah your mom nearly killed me when she found out I was the one who gave you the idea about the tattoo

Lucas: yeah I think that was the night Brooke DAvis unleashed the Lucas Scott no one knew existed

Brooke: and how I loved that Lucas Scott

Lucas: yeah I remember he smiles

Brooke: realising what he is thinking Lucas!!

Lucas: what??

Brooke: hahaha

DASHBOARD CONFESSIONAL STARTS PLAYING AND LUCAS GRABS BROOKE BY THE HAND AND PULLS HER TO THE DANCE FLOOR

Lucas: already on the dance floor Dance with me?

Brooke: do I have any other choice??

Lucas: ummmmmm I dont think so

Brooke: well in that case sure

THEY STARTED DANCING AND HAVING A GREAT TIME. WHILE THEY WERE DANCING CORY AND MICHEL ENTERS THE CLUB.

Cory: wow this place is more packed than usual

Michel: I know right looks over at Lucas Yo cory isnt that Coach Scott?

Cory: yeah it is...wonder who's the babe with him

Michel: yeah she is HOT

THE SONG LUCAS AND BROOKE WERE DANCING FINISHED AND THE SONG "STOLEN" BEGAN TO PLAY.

Brooke: umm...I'll go sit down

Lucas: Brooke don't you know what song this is?

Brooke: yeah its our song she was kinda suprised he rememberd

Lucas: well may I have this dance?

Brooke: what harm can it do?

THEY STARTED DANCING AND LUCAS HELD HER CLOSE TO HIM. WHILE THEY WERE DANCING BROOKE FELT SO GOOD IN LUCAS ARMS AND SHE REMEMBERED HOW GREAT IT WAS, SUPRISINGLY LUCAS WAS FEELING THE SAME WAY. A RUSH OF UNEXPECTED FEELINGS PAST OVER THEM AS THEY DANCED TO THE SONG THAT WAS THEIRS AND HELD EACH OTHER CLOSELY. SLOWLY AS THEY DANCED LUCAS BEGAN TO WHISPER SOFTLY IN BROOKES EAR.

Lucas: did you know that I never stopped thinking of you? that ever since the night of the party I realised that my heart was with you and not peyton? that everything I was living was a lie because all I wanted to do was to be with you? that everytime I saw you with Chase my inside would feel like it was tearing apart and my heart was ripping in pieces?

Brooke: suprised at what he was saying If you felt that why did you stay with Peyton?

Lucas: because I thought I would forget you and I saw you so happy that I couldnt bear break your heart again

Brooke: but what you didnt realize is that my heart never stopped breaking since the day we broke up! Lucas...I...

RIGHT ABOUT THAT MOMENT WHEN THEY WERE HAVING SUCH A BRUCAS MOMENT WE HEAR...

--: Well...well...well what do we have here? my supposibly best friend with my ex?

Brooke: Peyton its not...

Peyton: whos the backstabing bitch now?

Lucas: wait a minute peyton we ARE NOT TOGETHER so you dont have any right to talk to brooke like that.

Brooke: Lucas is right peyton and plus we were just dancing, whats the harm in that??

Peyton: the harm?? dont even get me started!

Lucas: you know what peyton buzz off...Lets go brooke

Brooke: peyton I...

Peyton: save your words for someone who cares and by the way Lucas this is NOT over

Lucas: I think it is he and brooke left

Peyton: ohh you are so gonna regret that!!

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW WETHER TO CONTINUE OR NOT!!


	5. One More Chance?

**CHAPTER 4: ONE MORE CHANCE?**

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**"Can a heart take so much heartbreak and still be able to love the same person?"**

* * *

**BROOKE's APPARTMENT**

Brooke: Lucas we need to talk

Lucas: I know

Brooke: please tell me that what you said back there was not true and that it was only out of compashion

Lucas: I would but I cant lie...-holding her by her sholders- look Brooke I really met everything I said back there and I wish that you could see how true my love is and how much I really do love you

Brooke: Lucas I'm sorry but you know how all this goes, I give you a chance and you blow it or I blow it!

Lucas: Brooke I know but this time its different

Brooke: how is it different??

Lucas: well we are more mature and this time I will NOT screw up

Brooke: how can I be so sure of that?

Lucas: trust me

Brooke: yeah because that worked out so great the last time

Lucas: Brooke please at least give me the chance to prove that I am true and that I really love you and that i will NEVER hurt you again

Brooke: I dont know

Lucas: please Brooke

Brooke: -looking into his eyes and seeing how sincere he is- Fine Lucas but only ONE chance and if you blow it forget about us ever being together

Lucas: all I need is one chance and I promise I wont let you down

Brooke: Dont make promises you dont know if you can keep

Lucas: but I am SURE I can keep this one

Brooke: well look at the time its better you go cuz I have to wake up tomorrow and work

Lucas: ok good-bye pretygirl

Brooke: bye

* * *

**PEYTON's APPARTMENT**

Peyton: think peyton what will you do to keep these two apart?? I need someone who knows about this stuff thinks Omg why didnt I think about this before??

leaves her appartment

* * *

**DAN's JAIL CELL**

Dan: just one more week and I get to see my boys again

Cell Keeper: Dan Scott you have a visitor

Dan: maybe its one of my boys -looking out of his jail cell-

--: Hi Mr. Scott

Dan: Peyton??

* * *

HOPE U GUYS LIKED IT!!

XOXO, LILY


	6. Suprise, Surprise and MORE Surprises

**Chapter: 6 Surprise, Surprise, and MORE surprises**

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**"They Say that surprises are supposed to be exiting but can some be so harmful it can change your whole life?"**

* * *

**BROOKE's APPARTMENT**

Doorbell rings

Brooke: Im comming

--: Hey sweety

Brooke: what are you doing here mom?

Sophia: well Chad wanted to see you and well you know how he gets when your far away from him for too long and plus I wanted to see you!

Brooke: you brought Chad here??

Sophia: is there a problem??

Brooke: mom me and Lucas are not officially going out yet but we are getting there and if I tell him about Chad he will flip

Sophia: well I am happy for you but sooner or later he would have had to find out about the other man in your life!

Lucas: -entering the door- what other man Brooke?? what is your mom talking about??

Brooke: ummm..

* * *

**DAN's JAIL CELL**

Dan: Peyton?? wha...what are you doing here??

Peyton: Well Mr. Scott since you are getting out of jail in a week I am here to offer you a proposition

Dan: what are you talking about??

Peyton: well your son Lucas broke up with me and now he is together with my ex-best friend Brooke and I want revenge and how you are the expert at this game I came to you for help!!

Dan: look Peyton I am NOT gonna help you

Peyton: -shocked- you wont?

Dan: No I wont, you see these years in jail has made me realise that life is preciouse and that we should cherish every moment we have and if Lucas is happy with Brooke I wont help you

Peyton: but he's not happy, he can ONLY be happy with me

Dan: Im sorry you feel that way but I WILL NOT help you because I know that he always loved brooke and you, well you were just the rebound girl!

Peyton: you know what Dan your right I am gonna make Lucas pay for hurting me, I am gonna have my revenge and I have you to thank for the idea

Dan: Dont you dare do anything to hurt them or I will...

Peyton: you will what?? kill me??

Dan: Security this bitch is ready to leave!!

Peyton: thank you Dan -laughs then leaves-

* * *

**BROOKE's APPARTMENT**

Lucas: answer my question Brooke which other man?? Are you cheating on me?

Brooke: Of COURSE NOT lucas my mom was refering to ummm my little brother...yeah my little brother -lying-

Sophia; brother? ohh yeah her brother

Lucas: you had another kid Mrs. Davis?

Sophia: umm yeah

Lucas: ohh well congrats...well i'd love to meet the little fella

Brooke: NO!! I mean umm no because he is umm just a year and a couple of months old and he hates to meet new people...yeah thats it

Lucas: -suspiciouse- so your telling me that you have a brother that I cant meet?

Brooke: umm yeah

Lucas: well I guess I can respect that decision -still suspicious- ...So I was comming over to invite you to lunch but I see that your mom is here so I guess I'll see you later?

Brooke: yeah bye -rushes him out without kissing him-

Sophia: Brooke I don't understand you, you love him but yet you wont tell him the truth and by the way WHY in Hell's name did you tell him Chad was my son when he is actually yours??

Brooke: I needed a cover or at least for right now

Sophia: You are going to have to tell him sooner or later

Brooke: yeah but I prefer later -she hears someone by the door but when she goes to see who it is she only gets a glimps of the persons blond hair-

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Ok I know that this was UNEXPECTED but I wanted to twist the story a little and in the next chapters you will find out whos the baby's daddy and most of all the plot Peyton is planning towards Brucas


End file.
